stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: The Intrepid Adventures
Star Trek: The Intrepid Adventures is a Star Trek fan fiction, comic, film and audio drama series using the expanded universe concept written by James R. Terry, Jr., Steven P. Smyth, Matthew G. Mitchell and David Keller. Setting Star Trek: The Intrepid Adventures is set in the TOS era of Star Trek. All ships, uniforms and technology reflect this. The primary setting is on board the and deals with her captain and crew. Episodes *The First Intrepid - Captain Serek when he was on the *Sins of Omission - Commander Aristotle Enfield origin story *Transitions - Prequel *Shakedown Cruise (Intrepid Adventures) - Prequel *Convergence - Pilot *A Top Brass Sendoff - Second episode *Dark Mirror - Mirror Universe story *Visit to a Weird Planet, Once More - Alternate reality story *Visit to a Weird Planet, Revisited, One More Time - Alternate reality story *Cultural Exchange - First Federation story *The Captain's Wife - Pon Farr story *A Diplomatic Mission - story *Breakthrough - Prequel to One of Our Admirals is Missing! *One of Our Admirals is Missing! - Mystery story *Secret Agent Daahm - Spy story *Body Double - Romulan story *Gatling's Gun - Lower Decks story *Officer Review - Romulan story *Time and the Intrepid - Doctor Who Crossover story *The Slot - Crossover story with Starship Saladin, Star Trek: Eagle, Tamerlane,and numerous others, sequel to Convergence. *Shore Leave on Risa - Shore leave story *Bells Are Gonna Chime - Wedding story *Tomorrow's Intrepid - a Crossover story featuring characters from Star Trek: Intrepid (fan film) *The Trial of Captain Cumberland - a Court-martial story *Healing Wounds - Sad story *Officer Betrayed - Section 31 story *Olive Branch - Romulan story *The Changing of the Guard - Change of Command story *Dissembling Nature - Klingon story *K'Tinga! - sequel to Dissembling Nature *Remembrances - TNG era story set on the with Serek's grandson in command. *Equilibriation - Alternate timeline story set in the movie/DS9 eras Audio *The Captain's Table Part 2 - Crossover story with Starship Saladin, Star Trek: Eagle, Star Trek: Antyllus, Star Trek: Anthology and Starship Grandeur. Ships and Bases These are the primary ships and Starbases within the Star Trek: Intrepid Adventures universe. * * * * * * * * * *Starbase 134 * * * * * *Starbase 7 *Starfleet Command Characters Main characters Below is a list of the main characters as they appear in the series. *Captain Serek - Commanding Officer *Commander Aristotle Enfield - Executive Officer *Commander Jethryk - Chief command officer *Commander Keisha Jones - Chief Science officer *Commander Selev - Chief medical officer *Lieutenant commander Geoton'ae M'Sai - Chief Navigator *Lieutenant commander Morgana Ariadne - Security chief *Lieutenant commander Sharla Blackcloud - Chief Science officer *Lieutenant Katrinka Mishka - Assistant Chief Communications officer *Lieutenant T'Seya - Assistant Chief engineer *Ensign Jon Marwood - Navigator *Ensign Sharlynn Grant - Captain's Yeoman Supporting Characters *Commodore Jake Caffey - Commanding officer - *Commander Francisco Cumberland - Commanding officer - *Captain Alexander Enfield - Commanding officer - *Commander Thomas Safer - Commanding officer - *Commodore Thalek (Intrepid Adventures) - Commanding officer - *Captain Quetra Lerl - Commanding officer - *Captain Jean-Michael Lightfoot - Commanding officer - *Captain Miranda Jacobs - Commanding officer - *Commodore Henry Gunn - Commanding officer - Starbase 134 *Commodore Yoskie Izdareckhet - Commanding officer - *Commodore Darius Schmidt - Commanding officer - *Captain Yyl Qete Daahm - Commanding officer - *Commander Garldyr Gwendyn - Commanding officer - *Commander Emma Roberson - Commanding officer - *Commodore Rolf Emerson - Commanding officer - Starbase 7 External links *[http://www.mib.org/~sfof/main.html Starfleet Operating Forces Official Website] *[http://www.facebook.com/startrektheintrepidadventures Star Trek-The Intrepid Adventures Facebook page] *[http://www.quotev.com/captserek Star Trek-The Intrepid Adventures Fan Fiction page] Category:Fan fiction Category:Fan films Category:Fan comics Category:Fan audio dramas Category:Star Trek: The Intrepid Adventures